Something You're Dying to Say
by VDreamer
Summary: Bella has been a Vampire for 3 years. Alice/Bella. Short one shot. Reviews would be appreciated!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (wishful thinking doesn't count).**

**This is the first fic I've posted on here so please be gentle! Reviews appreciated.**

**Alice/Bella.**

* * *

I have been a Vampire for three years.

I had to really think about that to remember. Time passes differently when you're immortal. Humans count every hour, every day, every year. For me time has very little meaning.

There is not much I don't love about my new life. The endless possibilities, the opportunities, the strength, skill and beauty. There is hardly anything I can not do and next to nothing I am not capable of. No longer do I blend in, the same as everyone else, because I am not. But obviously, the greatest love I have is for my family. Arguably, I am a soulless monster, but I don't feel that way. In fact I feel my capacity for love has increased along with all of my senses. I adore every one of my family, our bond stronger even than blood.

I spend a lot of my time reading, this part of me I carried over to my next life. I devour books, reading one after the other with amazing speed, yet it never bores me. There is no limit to the knowledge that I can acquire and retain, and I am always hungry for more. This is what I am doing now, trawling through an Advanced Physics textbook simply because I can – the complicated formulae and theories as easy to digest as a fairy tale to a six year old – when Alice dances into my room. I smile at my sister, the sight of her delicate features and permanent grin never fails to evoke this reaction from me, no matter what the circumstances. Dancing is the only way to describe the way Alice moves, even in comparison to the rest of us, she moves with a lithe grace that makes everyone around her look clumsy. Despite Rose and Edward's perfection, I truly believe she is by far the most beautiful individual I have ever seen, and made even more so by the way it is so effortless.

"The others are still out" she complains, hopping up beside me on the couch. The boys and Rose went hunting a couple of hours ago, Alice and I stayed behind. Despite being a fairly new vampire, my appetite is not as ferocious as some other members of my family, and being the smallest, Alice and I require less sustenance than the rest. I went out two days ago, Alice three. We will probably leave it another couple before the urge to feed overcomes us once more. I had always thought that perhaps a little of my human disgust at the thought of drinking blood would remain, at least for a while, but the memory is so long buried I can barely recall it. My instincts and my reliance on it for survival have made blood as appetising to me as a fine, vintage wine to a recovering alcoholic. No memories of satisfaction from human food can even compare. Neither does the killing disgust me. Humans kill animals for food, we just do it in a more direct way.

"They're going to be ages" Alice adds, tapping her temple twice with her finger, smiling delicately at me as her topaz eyes meet mine, darkening slightly. I know I am cold simply because I remember that Edward felt cold to me when I was human. But now, he feels the same as I do and I can not recall what the temperature difference felt like. Temperature is as meaningless to me as time, as I no longer need it for survival. The same goes for Alice, but when she is close to me, as she is now next to me on the huge couch, her legs tucked underneath her and her shoulder touching mine, I can swear I feel warmth. Warmth from her body, or warmth from mine where she touches me. I don't need to breathe, I do it from habit, or to keep up the charade that I can still somehow fit into this world. But whenever she is in close proximity to me, I can not hide how my breathing hitches in my throat and becomes faster, shorter, shallower and I don't try. Her beautiful lips turn up at the corners in a soft smile, and I know she has noticed. She notices everything. My mouth suddenly feels dry and I lick my lips, watching her eyes flicker to them and darken further. I know mine are doing the same and I love the effect she has on me. Subconsciously my body shifts on the couch, as I close the book on my knee, placing it on the table beside me at the exact second Alice leans over and captures my lips with her own. My head roars in response, the heart beat I don't have rushing the blood to my head as I respond, my arm snaking around her neck holding her almost harshly as our lips fight for dominance. Now her breathing is heavy and I smile against her lips as I hear it, and think it is quite possibly the most erotic thing I have ever heard.

Alice is beautiful, she is incredible. Everything about her, from her scent to the taste of her on my lips, to the feel of her smooth skin under my hands as I roughly push my other hand under her top, trailing across the taut flesh of her stomach and moving round her back to pull her small body on top of me. She is purring now, making tiny noises of frustration as she literally rips my shirt down the middle and our flesh meets, scorching with a heat that can not physically exist. My sensitive ears pick up other sounds, and I know I too am mewling with an incredible want that is threatening to make me take leave of my senses. I want her more than I can express, and that is my last coherent thought as her right hand trails down my rib cage, and I prepare to completely lose myself for Alice Cullen.

I have been a Vampire for three years.

We've been doing this for four.


End file.
